


Dear Giovanni...

by VampireVampyre



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Letters to lost loved ones, Post Execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVampyre/pseuds/VampireVampyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter written for her husband Giovanni after his death, when she was ready to let him go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Giovanni...

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from my blog mariaauditoredafirenze.tumblr.com  
> I hope you enjoy

'Dear Giovanni,  
The one true love of my life and the father of my beautiful children.

I cannot express in words how empty it has felt without you in my life, without your touch, your smile and your warmth that has comforted me on so many nights. The memories of our first meeting and ever time after are still held in my mind as if I was there again and they will always be. But I must let you go.

Still I wish that our last moments together, our last gaze shared had not been over the shoulder of the guard who forced me against him. Had not been one of despair and anger as you were dragged from me with our sons, swearing and trying to tear him from me when I could not. 

Do not mistake me as you watch from the heavens (I have no doubt that you are) I do not mean to forget you. Our remaining children need me and I have neglected them too long. I let the past hurt me time and time again as I told myself that it was all a painful dream. Presently, I have come to realise that perhaps I was too foolish, that I should have known that his fairy tale could not go on forever. You have angered too many to live without consequence, without those who would strike when they had the chance.

Now though, when I will think of you, I will think of all of the good times that we shared together; shared with our family. When I am lonely I will imagine your arms around me and the sweet nothings you would whisper until I return to my senses and can breathe easier once more.

My love, I do not intend to love another but this will perhaps make me patient enough to live as long as our children truly need me. To live out my years in good health until the Lord deems it time. Then I will be happy to leave them behind and find myself in your arms again along with our sons’. I hope that they do not long for me too much.

Until then, farewell amore mio. Keep my heart safe as always as I do yours.

My endless affections,

Maria Auditore da Firenze’

Maria knew that she had needed to visit Firenze once more in her life, just once more. That is where she took Claudia after Mario’s death and the siege of Monteriggioni. There was something that she had needed to do.

She knew that her old home was no more but she had no intention of visiting there. On their arrival, she let Claudia stay with Rosa at Paola’s former brothel as she walked the familiar path to the Arno.

Firenze was strange now, she remembered it fondly yet it had forgotten her and her family. But no matter, that just worked to hide her now.

Standing there at the dock, Maria stayed quiet and closed her eyes a moment. Listening to the bustle of the city let her indulge herself in the moments she had stood with Giovanni here when they were engaged to be married and sweethearts still. Touching the two golden rings that hung from her neck, she smiled a moment before tugging the leather strap - letting it snap from around her neck.

Holding the rings of their love in one hand, she dug into her pouch with the other and retrieved the letter and slowly walked to the dock. From Ezio she knew that her family been sent on their final journey from here and so it was only fitting that it was here that she said goodbye to her husband too.

“Until we meet again, my love.” She whispered as she bent and dropped both into the water and watched them float away downstream.


End file.
